


Us

by MadaDM_21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A personal love story, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Just had to, simple but effective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaDM_21/pseuds/MadaDM_21
Summary: This is not about a fandom. It is not some story about celebrities. It's a personal little something, for a big someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, as I mentioned in the summary, this is not about a fandom. It is very personal and meaningful to me! But feel free to leave comments and suggestions! Thank you! :)
> 
> PS: I might find the courage to show this to him, so be nice! Hahaha! :P

My heart will forever have your name etched on it.

My soul, feelings, and secrets will forever be clear under that fierce glance of yours that can last the smallest of seconds.

My fingertips will forever feel your skin with the pure thought of you.

My lips will forever want yours, for I have tasted my addiction.

My ears will forever remember your sweet voice. And my heart will forever pound against my ribs with that deep sound.

My knees will forever go week as your hand will forever hold me safe.

My arms will forever fly around your neck and pull you close.

My eyes will forever flutter shut while your even breaths rock me to sleep.

And my love will forever be yours...

For we will forever be.

 

Ours is the sweetest of love stories. I love you. To the moon and back... 21 times! Happy Birthday, My Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
